Xin Tai
Traits and Appearance Traits -Coming soon- * Dangerous * Domineering * Rable-Rouser * Schizophrenic * Sickly * Cold-Blooded * Zealot Appearance '' Xin Tai stands at 6'3” and weights between 190 and 180 pounds when healthy, as such he has a lanky, wire like frame despite being thin can be imposing when he rises to his full height. His skin is a pallid cream colour looking unhealthy from years in the sewers and later in prisons of Hong Lu – covered in tattoos varying widely between gang, historical, musical, braggadocious and meaningless he has avoided political tattoos as he gets wiser as to not reveal himself as a member of the UPC. His eyes are naturally almond shaped and thin from built up scar tissue built up around them – from fights and surgeries, his current cyberware in his eyes are cheep metallic spheres but can be hid with contacts. He also can cover his tattoos with false skin and make-up. ''Tattoos Usually Visible Most notable of these is on his neck a symbol of the Xuèyǎn Shǔ - a front facing profile of a black and red rat with blood pouring from it's eyes. He has a cross under his right eye symbolizing time in a Crux Juvenile facility A black and red tear drop under the other eye, also symbolizing his membership in the Xuèyǎn Shǔ On his right hand he has a symbol for the Houses of Illix even though he hasn't played the game, it was a 'flex' saying he was thinking multiple steps ahead of his opponents Usually covered He has a back piece of a hulking rat abomination with blood red eyes holding a baby with glowing yellow eyes. The rat creature is holding a knife toward the baby, it is unclear if he is stealing or killing the child.' Biography Summary Xin Tai grew up on Hong Lu apart of the Baíyìn Bloodletters of White Shade Slums before forming his own gang 3 Blood-eyed Rats or Xuèyǎn Shǔ (血眼鼠) with three others. After short prosperity things turned sour and he was sent to The Boiling Blood Hell, a black site for the 14 Red Dogs where he was tortured along with a fellow Hong Luan and philosophic proponent of both The Church Humanity Repentant and the UPC named An Pyotr. This man selflessly shielded his brain with his Metapsyonics during their imprisonment and brought Xin Tai along when he was broken free. Xin Tai has vowed to learn from the man and try to learn a more peaceful path but he also owes a dept to the members of Communist Front and that's something his current skill set can readily pay back now. Early Life Born to a young single mother in the infamous White Shade slums, he was born “Yellow” - the genetic deformity effecting his appearance and personality due to the as he was born in horrid conditions chemical run off in his mothers drinking water. He was eventually separated from his mother at ten as she became incredibly sick and was sent off world by the Red Dogs charity. Life on his own lead quickly to his affiliation with the Baíyìn Bloodletters and the Ratt Nation. He was known in his early age he was known Ten Finger Tai for his skills at theft, (5 finger discount with both hand / Never being caught and losing a finger). '' ''description Rise of the Rat (鼠年) The 3 Blood Eyed Rat or the Xuèyǎn Shǔ were a White Shade gang that allied with Ratt Nation by 3200 has been almost entirely chased off Hong Lu exists in prisons, or fractured unorganized tongs across the sector. Young and extremely violent gang splintered from the Baíyìn Bloodletters after the infamous documentary the Blood in White Shade (placeholder name talk to – where “a large group of children walked through the streets with meat cleavers, axes and improvised pole weapons, dragging dismembered synth's behind them on ropes attached to meat hooks.” (Source: http://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Hong_Lu_Revolt - see Ticker headlines) district, the founding members were three of these Yellow's from White Shade who after the jarring documentary and famous clip aired across Acheron Roe the Yellow orphans of White Shade became famous. Xin Tai is one of the 3 founding members of the Blood-eyed Rat's numeral name sake along with Ye Yijun (也怡君) and Fàn Xiulan (饭秀兰). The 3 Rats were known for being connected among the poor and very young, they were known for prostitution, blackmail and ultra violence. Their network of spies was made up of the traditional beggars, street urchin and prostitutes yet they would also solicit rival gang members young children as informants. While not being close to as powerful as their rivals straight up they fought guerrilla style, sticking to the dark places and only striking in mobs, sending messages of intimidation and savagery in mutilated bodies. '''TL;DR - Founds the The 3 Blood-eyed Rat / Xueyan Shu (血眼鼠) with two other members Ye Yijun (也怡君) and Fàn Xiulan (饭秀兰). Know for being connected among the poor and very young, aswell as for prostitution, blackmail and ultra violence. The Blind Rat (盲鼠) The 3 Rats rise was meteoric yet so was it's fall it is not known what exactly but not for lack of fault, more because there were so many transgressions it's hard to pin point what started the war. Rumor among the 3 Rats had it that they're spies picked up on something they shouldn't have as the one of the Rats was found in dead in the streets with their eyes cut out. After that the bodies began to pile up fast it was an extermination by the Red Dogs, 3 Rats members and informants began to show up with their eyes cut out in mass. With Rats fleeing the sinking ship or being murdered in the street it wasn't long before Xin Tai was the last of the 3 leaders - the Red Dogs had begun calling them the Blind Rat Triad as an insult – Xin owned this moniker. For almost a year he held onto his position, fighting for every inch before he was cornered in his hovel his yellowed eyes lying on the concrete as he was dragged to a Boiling Bloody Hell TL;DR - The Rats ran afoul of the 14 Red Dogs Triad and they began putting members eyes out. They haul Xin Tai to a prison blacksite. The Lab Rat (实验室老鼠) In the eternal dark that was his life aboard The Phlegethon testing batteries began right away, with the endless cycle of drugs and blindness The Rat lost track of any semblance of time, his already troubled mind taken past it's breaking point just to be repaired and destroyed anew. After an eternity on the brink trapped in his mind with only the voices of the maleficent splinters of his shattered mind a soothing voice joined the chorus, a lone candle in the ruins of his cerebellum. This voice was strange, it came from an area of his brain that he had never before felt activity – and not only that – it was conversational, with thought foreign and original. He clung to this imaginary friend, talking with it incessantly, more openly then he'd ever been in his life – about love, fear, abandonment, regret, religion and philosophy – the voice told him to refer to it as Pyotr. The test didn't stop but small strands began to rebuild allowing glimpses through fleeting windows of clarity. As he roused from a dream, the pain was a familiar constant, but his face was swollen and a strange sensation lied under the hollows of his eyes - something stirred, pits of cold pressed tight against the burning swelling of his bandaged face. The pits swivelled against skin but he knew the feeling, eyes. As the bandages were removed indeed he had his sight back, across from him in was an actual man, strapped to a metal operating table hair wild and overgrown, face sunken, and yet warm hazel eyes peered out from the battered shell of a man. he knew, the doctor in his mind was not a figment, smiles creased both of there tortured skin and before the tests began anew. He began to understand that this man was a telepathy and they were testing the transference of psychotropic drugs to between cyberware and telepathy. Despite physical positive reinforcement the powerful still forced him to the edge of his sanity. TL;DR -After being experimented on he losses his mind and gets his eyes torn out and replaced with cybernetics while dealing with a voice in his mind. The Blood Eyed Rat (血眼鼠) An explosion shook his twisted reality – the Rat was calm, dream or hallucination he stared drooling at the floor . The scientists that surrounded him dropped shots riddling their bodies. Then they grabbed the old man, his eyes swiveled up he screamed, not words but a screeching of terror he could barely remember any other humans, those blue eyes where as important to a child to their mothers. Pyotr said something to the soldiers, after a quick shouting match they reluctantly grabbed The Rat. As they fled through the halls of The Phlegethon to a ship. Over the next month he recovered and realized who these people were, the man was An Pyotr was a scholar of humanity repentant and a writer of Anarcho-Communist literature who's parents were Hong Luan, the men who rescued him were a cell of the Communist Front, a more extremist left-wing sub-faction of the UPC, who was the over arching force in the in the sector looking to use the loss of synths labor and conversely the strength of the previously voiceless poor population as an opportunity to create a better sector. As he read the works of Karl Engles, Pyotr An, Gaius (A fellow Hong Luan) and some works of the Great Rethinkers. This was a shifting of realities for Tai, he had never before know that anyone was attempting to look out for his rights other than him. He had been the only one between him and the streets, but these selfless people were fighting dying for his rights, and this man Pyotr An had proved it with not only his word but with his actions – during their time together using metapsyonics to shield a bridge in Tai's mind so he could find his way back to sanity – at the cost of his own. Pyotr had been left a shell of himself, providing protection for a criminal he didn't know instead of himself, they would drop him off at a Mental Health facility on Yakiyah – Xin Tai was off to help the movement in whatever ways he could. TL;DR - He finds out An Pyotr a Telepath and Metascionisist and advocate of peaceful revolution had protected him during his stay in prison. An Pyotr is saved by The Communist Front and pledges his new life to the UPC '' Motives / Goals -Pay back his dept to An Pyotr -Find out if his mother is still alive, where they sent her for treatment and why she never came back. (I'm thinking she was sent to a clandestine Red Dog facility, may be alive and working for the Red Dogs) -Find the adoption records for his child. -Pay back The Communist Front for freeing him from prison -Free the rest of the sector from the oppressive conditions that caused his mother to get sick and kill Imperial dogs along the way -Free Hong Lu from the Red Dogs and into the grasp of the UPC (Would rather Red Dogs then the Imperials.) -Learn about other subfactions of the UPC -Begin to deal with his unresolved emotions in relation with Synths and his actions in the Revolt and lingering resentment toward any Synths or supporters ''Education and Stats Reading Pyotr An, Karl Engels, Gaius and Dr. Mei Bai of the Seven Shen, M.D. Associated Characters Ye Yijun (也Y-ee 怡君 EE-CHUYN) and Fàn Xiulan (F-an 饭 SHYO-LAN 秀兰 ) - the other two founders of the Blood-eyed Rats. Might be appart of Ratt Nation or fled from Hong Lu. Ye Yijun is an ambiguous name, male, female or non-binary while Fan Xiulan is traditionally a Female name An Pyotr – Commonly refereed to by his publishing name Pyotr An, is a Hong Luan Scholar producing works in line with the Church of Humanity Repentant as well as some in the believe of Anarcho-Communism and Mutual Aid. Xin Nüying - Mother his mother, a ACRE Researcher who became incredibly sick when Xin was nine. 14 Red Dogs shipped her off for treatment. Unknown Child - Xin was separated from the woman pregnant with his child when he was sent to prison. His contacts say the child was put into some adoption program but they is not sure of the childs location. TL;DR -TL;DR - Founds the The 3 Blood-eyed Rat / Xueyan Shu (血眼鼠) with two other members Ye Yijun (也怡君) and Fàn Xiulan (饭秀兰). Know for being connected among the poor and very young, aswell as for prostitution, blackmail and ultra violence. -TL;DR - The Rats ran afoul of the 14 Red Dogs Triad and they began putting members eyes out. They haul Xin Tai to a prison blacksite. -TL;DR -After being experimented on he losses his mind and gets his eyes torn out and replaced with cybernetics while dealing with a voice in his mind. -TL;DR - He finds out An Pyotr a Telepath and Metascionisist and advocate of peaceful revolution had protected him during his stay in prison. An Pyotr is saved by The Communist Front due to Pyotr's insistence and Tai pledges his new lease on life to the UPC Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:Unified People's Collective Members